Don't starve: The Novel
by msrainbowyoshi
Summary: Somehow, Wendy was teleported to a mysterious world, full of monsters, strange creatures, and new friends, just waiting to be discovered. Will Wendy be able to return to her home? Will she ever escape?
1. Abigail

Chapter 1: Abigail

My twin sister, Abigail, and I was sitting on our bedroom floor, watching Pretty Little Liars on TV on a Saturday afternoon, not saying a single word. Usually, we enjoy each other's company, laughing, giggling, spreading gossip, but today, we refused to speak a single word to each other. We haven't been getting along lately. Ever since Abbi had began to date Wilson, a nerdy boy who is 2 years older then her, she refused to do anything that had to do with me. She didn't even want to sleep in the same room with me.  
"Abigail! Wendy! Stop watching TV for 25 minutes and actually go outside for once!" My mother's voice echoed up the stairs.  
"You know what, Wendy, that sounds like a good idea. Let's go into our old treehouse we played in when we were little. It'll be ...nostalgic." Abbi mumbled under her breath while she rolled her eyes.  
I looked at her in surprise, for she had barely spoken to me in the past 48 hours.  
"Are you being sarcastic? I mean, if you actually want to, then we can go to the tree house." I repled with more excitement in my voice then I wanted there to be.  
"Yeah, I actually want to. It'll be fun to see all of our toys that we used to play with when we were seven. Wanna go now?"  
I stood up and reached down to help Abbi up off of my lime green carpet. She refused my hand and got up herself. She hurried me out the door, making a pushing motion with her hands. When I was about halfway down the stairs, i noticed that Abbi was not following me.  
"Abbi? Are you coming?" I looked over my shoulder to see Abbi rummaging through her secret box on the bedside table. She took something out of it and shoved it inside her knee-high boot.  
"Coming! Sorry, I had to grab something real quick. Come on, let's go." Abbi said as she began to follow me down the stairs. "Here, have a peice of gum." I stuffed it in my pocket as we walked out the door.  
Our treehouse was in the woods outside of our 2-story house. It has been falling apart ever since we were kids, but it looked like it would calapse in a giant pile of wood at any minute now.  
"Abigail, do you think that this is safe to go on?" I nervously inspected the tree house.  
"Sure it is! I was just up there the other day! Trust me, it's fine." Since I knew Abbi would never hurt me, I just shrugged my shoulders and began to climb up the wooden ladder, and into the small familiar room. All the memories began flooding back.  
Playing barbies when we were four, coloring pages in our coloring books when we were seven, and texting our best friends when we were thirteen were the best times I have ever had, but those times were long gone three years ago, when we were 14. But now, I miss those times whenever Abigail and I acted like best friends. We used to never leave each other's sides. What happened?  
"Wendy? Hello?" Abbi somehow snapped me out of my memories, with her tiny, delicate voice.  
"I'm sorry. I-I guess I just dozed off a little." I responded after shaking the memories from my head.  
"You should pay attention more, Wendy. Something bad might happen to you if your not. You know what happened to Dad." Abbi whispered to me with a small amount of annoyance in her voice.  
Five years ago, our father had been out drinking with his friends at a bar a few miles away from the house. After drinking multiple drinks, one of his friends decided that if he would have a drink of water, then he would be sober once again, but they were drunk, too. He decided that he was sober, when he wasn't and began to drive home. As he began to pull into our gravel driveway, he accidentily drove in reverse, smashed into a car, had a major concusion and fell into a coma. Luckily, he is still alive, but he is unable to use his legs, and has to live in a hospital, because the doctors need to keep him in observation at all times. My family has not seen him ever since that, dark, depressing night.  
"How dare you talk about that! You know how emotional I get! I cared about our father!" I screamed at Abbi.  
"You know, this is why I haven't been talking to you! You never seem to let anything go! All you think about is the past! Get over it!" She yelled back.  
"I hate you! I wish i was an only child!" I angrily pushes her on the ground of the tree house.  
"How dare you push me!" Abbi reached into her boots to pull out a silver knife with a sharp blade and a leather handle.  
It was the same knife my father had always carried around before the accident. She charged at me with the knife pointed in my direction. I luckily dodged out of the way just before it was about to strike my shoulder. The thick blade became stuck in the side of the wooden wall, just between two boards. As Abbi struggled to pull the knife out of the wall, I scrambled out of the tree house door and down the wooden ladder. Breathing heavily, Abbi jumped down from the tree house, nearly landing on top of me. As she began to charge at me once more, I quickly tripped her and took her knife out of her thin hands.  
"Don't move!" I screamed at the back of her head. She slowly stood up and wiped the dirt and twigs off of her knees. Suddenly, she pointed behind me and screamed at the top of her lungs. I quickly turned around, afraid that something dangerous was behind me, but there was nothing there. Infuriated, I turned around to meet Abbi's face once again, but she wasn't there. She was running away from me, heading deeper and deeper into the forest until she was no longer in sight. I heard a scream in the distance.  
"Abigail? Abigail! Where are you?" I began to frantically search through the woods. Behind my house, there lied Abigail skewered on a tree branch.  
Her boot had gotten stuck on a tree root, forcing her to tumble down a large hill. I ran down the hill, almost tripping myself, and knelt down beside her. I felt tears forming in my eyes, and made no struggle to not let them fall.  
"I-It's all my fault. I s-shouldn't of let my emotions get the best of me! It should of been me!" I sobbed.  
I released the knife in my hand and let it fall onto the ground. With shaking hands, I gently removed the red rose from Abbi's hair and put it in mine, so I would always have her with me, at all times. I cried and cried until no more tears would fall from my eyes. It felt as if my whole world had fallen apart. I lost all feeling in my whole body, for I had dehydrated myself. Then, everything went black.


	2. Roger

Chapter 2: Roger  
"Say pal, you don't look so good."  
I awoke with a startle. As I looked around, I started to come to my senses.  
"Where am I?" I asked the air. There was no one I could see around me. The sky was a bright blue without a single cloud in the sky. I was surronded in trees, flowers, and...rabbits? A fluffy little rabbit jumped on my chest and tilted it's head, as If asking me a question. It had strange markings all over it's body. Being careful not to harm the creature, I slowly lifted it off my chest and onto the bright, green, healthy-looking grass.  
As I stood up, I heard a voice behind me, "Do you know why you're here, Wendy?" I turned around to see a tall, thin man, about 5-and-a-half feet tall, with blue bags underneath his eyes. He was cloaked in a black trench coat and stood out in this colorful world, like a streak of lightning across a storm-filled sky.  
"No. How do you know my name? Where am I?" I responded as I slowly backed away from the mysterious man.  
"Oh, dear. I guess I was wrong. Well, I can explain. Your sister decided to send you with her, so you can be together for the rest of eternity. She told me to send you here, along with who you are." He answered with a eerie smile on his pale face. When he finished talking, he slowly began to disappear, from his shoes to his face. "Oh, and bye the way, you must find shelter, food, water, and heat before night comes. You'll see why later, my darling. The dark can be a little creepy around here."  
I sighed. All I could think about was Abbi. I grabbed the red rose out of my hair and help it in my hands. To my surprise, It was closed up into a bulb and almost seemed dry. I sighed again, with more depression then before. I decided to lay it on the ground, since it was dying anyway.  
This new place was strange. There was a small patch of bright green grass, but all around it was dead, crushed grass, that looked like it had been stomped on by herds of animals. I heard a growl behind me that sounded as if it were right behind me. I could feel the hideous creature breathing on the back of my neck.  
Trying not to frighten it, I slowly turned around. What was standing behind me, was a pig. Yes, you read right, a pig, only he was standing on two legs, and was taller then a fridge.  
"You...have food? Me Roger...me pigman" He grunted.  
"Y-yeah. Here." I stuttered as I gave the pigman the pack of gum Abbi had given me a while ago.  
"Thank you! You are my new master, master! I shall protect you always!" Roger responded while picking me up and twirling me in his arms.  
"You're choking me! Let me go!" I managed to say. "Me sorry...Master mad?" His eyes began to water.  
He started to walk away, but then, he saw abigail's flower. "Food! Food! Food! Must eat!" He began charging at the rose.  
"No! Bad Roger! Get over here now! Listen to your master!" I screamed as I followed him. Roger picked up the flower between his hands, just about to eat the rose, but to my surprise, he lowered his hands and put it back on the ground. "You special. Not like others."  
"Others? There are other people here? Where? What does Abbi's flower have to do with anything?" I asked Roger. "Wilson, Willow, Wolfgang, Wes, Wickerbottom, Woodie. Friends are exploring worlds. You must find them. Long Journey. Stay away from flower. Dangerous. Roger try to help. We go now." He grunted as he began walking in one direction. When he wasn't looking, I put Abigail's rose in my pocket, careful not to crush it's fragile leaves. Did I just make friends with a pig?  
We walked for nearly five minutes when my stomache began to growl.  
"Roger, can we find food? I'm kind of hungry." He sighed and sat down on a tree stump, gesturing me to find food. I saw a berry bush with red berries on it's branches. My eyes lite up with excitement. As I approached them, a giant turkey came out of the bush. I screamed in terror and of course, Roger came running to investigate. "Gobbler! Food! You no look!" He charged at the huge bird with his tucks. I did what he said and covered my eyes. I heard a scream coming from the bird and a tear of flesh. When I opened my eyes, I saw Roger cooking the turkey's legs over a fire. I would usually reject, but I was starving, so I took the drumstick from roger's hooves.  
After a mile or so of walking, we came along a concrete road in the middle of dead grass. How did roger memorize how to get here? Where were we going? Why is abbi's flower dangerous? Millions of questions flew through my head. My legs felt as if they had turned to jelly and I calapsed on to the concrete. It was nearly dark and we had a while to go before we reached our destination, which was still unknown to me at the time.  
"We build fire. You need this." Roger gave me a spear with a flint tip. "Danger ahead."  
It seemed to get darker and darker by the second. Roger built a fire to keep us both warm.  
"Dark scary. Stay near fire. Need sleep. See king tomorrow." He added another log to the ashes. Isn't he a little too old to be afriad of the dark? He needs to grow up. I thought.  
"I'm going to grab some more fire wood. Stay here, Roger." I said after I managed to stand up.  
"No! Master get hurt! Stay here near fire!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him.  
"Let me go! I'll be just fine, now relax! There is nothing in these woods!" I pryed his hooves off of me and ran into the darkness.  
As I grabbed roger's axe and began chopping trees, I started to hear a moan coming from behind me.  
"Roger! Quit trying to scare me! I'll be fine!" I yelled over my shoulder. Then, I heard a rustling in the trees. "Roger?" Suddenly, there was a loud screeching sound.

Screeeeeeeeeeeeek!

Just calm down. It's just your imagination. I told myself. I took a few breaths, hoping the frightening noise would disappear. In an instant, I saw a mysterious shadow come running torward me. It looked like a dragon with black smoke and flames flying out of it's mouth. It took it's claws and made a deep scratch across my face in a swift motion. I wiped the blood of with the back of my hand and tightened my grip on the axe. The creature roared in face. I could smell it's disqusting breath.  
"Demon! Show yourself! I'm not afriad of you!" I sreamed into the darkness.  
There was a short growl. I jumped and Abbi's rose fell out of my pocket and on to the ground. I frantically searched for it. Something was wrong with it though. It was no longer dead, but instead, in full bloom. Suddenly, I was tackled to the ground, but no one touched me. I grabbed the axe and braced my self for another attack. The unknown had attacked me once again, sending a sharp pain in my ribs. I calapsed in pain, holding my sides. I could see the campfire from where I was laying on the ground. I stood up, ignoring the pain, and slowly began to walk torward Roger. Another attack caused me to fall and twist my ankle. I couldn't move any part of my body without hurting myself. I looked up at Roger, hoping he would see me crouched over in pain, but it was too dark. He couldn't see a thing.  
"I-I'm under a-a-attack! H-help me!" I cried out in pain, hoping he would hear me.  
Suddenly, I was bathed in light. Was this the end? I opened my eyes to see Abigail, smiling back at me. I had to be dead. She laid her hand on top of my ribcage. The pain slowly decreased. Then, she laid her hand on my ankle, and the pain lessened once again.  
"Abbi?" I mumbled. She waved goodbye and put her finger to her lips, telling me to shhhh. Then, she walked away, disappearing into the trees.  
I blinked a few times. It was the morning. Was it all a dream? What had attacked me? Was Abbi really there?  
"Master ok?" Roger was running torward me. He helped me up and crossed his arms. "I told master! Dark scary! Not safe!"


End file.
